


九点零五分

by Sheng_hua



Series: 校园文 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng_hua/pseuds/Sheng_hua
Summary: 新手，第一次写文投稿。坚持了自己的原创。请大家多多关照。如有不妥当之处请友善指出，欢迎大家阅读与评论。写文章纯属因为兴趣爱好并且适当减轻自己的压力。写作水平会一直努力进步的，尽量使每一篇文章都写得比上一篇好。这是校园文系列的第一节，一共预算有25节。最后，希望大家不要上升真人，给两位艺人带来不必要的麻烦。拜托拜托拜托大家圈地自萌（祝大家看文愉快





	九点零五分

**Author's Note:**

> 新手，第一次写文投稿。坚持了自己的原创。请大家多多关照。  
如有不妥当之处请友善指出，欢迎大家阅读与评论。  
写文章纯属因为兴趣爱好并且适当减轻自己的压力。  
写作水平会一直努力进步的，尽量使每一篇文章都写得比上一篇好。  
这是校园文系列的第一节，一共预算有25节。  
最后，希望大家不要上升真人，给两位艺人带来不必要的麻烦。拜托拜托拜托  
大家圈地自萌  
（祝大家看文愉快

九月初始，天气也没有就此转凉，17中路边的大树的树叶都还是青绿的亦如初夏时的模样，清晨的阳光透过树叶的缝隙透射到柏油路上。9月1日早上八点，疏林街又热闹了起来。有学校门口早餐小铺的吆喝声，有汽车在学校门口的鸣笛声，还有自行车摇铃的声音。伴随着初秋的风和清晨的阳光一群十几岁的少年少女们穿着蓝白相间的校服走进17中的校门。  
“喂，爷爷，我到学校门口啦。”王一博一边往嘈杂的人群中走一边回着电话。  
“小啵啊，你可要好好珍惜这次学习机会啊。你这三年将会和我们全市最优秀的五百个同学一起学习啊。你可得...”  
“多问问题，按时完成作业，上课认真听讲，多向学习好的同学请教。哎呀，爷爷这几句话宁都讲了三年了。每年开学我都要重复一遍，我先不跟你说了啊，我马上进学校了。”王啵找个理由挂断了电话。  
“窝窝头，一块钱四个！”早餐铺的老板娘吆喝着。  
王耶啵摸了摸自己的肚子，空扁扁的。他家住在初中附近，然而初中在郊区，17中在老城区。他现在每天早上六点就要起床赶地铁乘公交，早饭都来不及吃。  
他从兜里拿出一块钱递给老伴娘说道：“四个窝窝头，谢谢。”然后手里提着四个窝窝头进学校了。  
王一博提着早餐走到了教室门口，“高一六班”，就是这儿了。他在门口驻足了一会儿听着教室里的同学们有说有笑根本不像马上要迎接人生中最辛苦的三年的样子。他回过神来，迈脚踏入了六班教室。在他进入六班这个教室的一瞬间，原本吵吵闹闹的班级就同他踏进班级的时刻安静了下来。几十双眼睛齐刷刷地盯向刚进门的他。  
可王一博似乎并不对这样的情景感到陌生与尴尬，他就这样单肩背着书包，右手提着早餐穿越了那群带有“难以置信”的眼光看着他的一群人然后径直走到靠窗的那一组的最后一个座位坐了下来并用左手整理了一下并没有在放音乐的耳机。  
等他坐下后，班上女生沸腾了。  
“就是他啊！A外的校草。”坐在他斜前方的一个女生对她旁边的女生说道。  
“A外？就那个大神满地走的A市外国语？”那女生问道。  
“是啊，可是他们学校的人一般都选择出国或者高中留本校或者去S外还有W外啊，他怎么突发奇想来17中。”另一个女生补充。  
“要我说啊，你们这些人就是瞧不起我们公立高中。我们17中好歹也是全省第一以及全国第二的百年名校好吗？三外（A,S,W外国语学校）再厉害那也只是初中部，高中一直是我们17中最牛。“坐在他隔行的男生--丁子旭实在是听不下去了，便插嘴了。  
“就是啊，你们这群胳膊肘子往外拐的，刚进大十七就嫌弃了。”丁子旭的同桌周刘“嫌弃”了这三个女生一句。  
“欸，话说回来，你们知道这位清冷的帅哥叫啥名儿吗？”最开始引起话题的女生-婷婷又八卦地问她们。  
“我小学闺蜜跟她好像是同班同学，听说叫蓝，蓝什么来着？”  
王啵实在是听不下去了，再任凭他们这么聊下去估计他都年少当爹了。他摘下耳机面无表情地对婷婷旁边的女生说道。  
“我姓王。”他说完后就坐下继续看手机了。可教室温度感觉瞬间温度都下降了十度，气氛尴尬到了极点。  
“啊哈哈哈哈，王同学，那么你叫什么名字啊?”那个女生又继续问道，其实是在给自己打圆场。王啵没想着要回她，本来以为更尴尬的气氛要再次降临的时候，班主任走进来了。  
这个班主任看起来就是典型的中国班主任，人到中年的稀疏头发，带着个圆框眼镜，不怎么刮胡子然后左手拿着泡满绿茶的水杯，右手拿着一摞纸。  
眼看班主任来了，大家也就乖乖回到座位上了。  
这个老班清了清嗓子在黑板上写了三个大字 “汪建国”（又是建国  
老班没有过多的坐自我介绍就切入了主题：“那么我们今天下午啊按照学校规定会有一场...”  
“报告，对不起汪老师，我迟到了两分钟。”一个温柔又清亮的男音突然打断了班主任的发言。  
“哇好帅啊，就像小说里走出来的欸”坐在婷婷旁边的女生悄悄说道。  
“啊，没关系，你找个空的位置坐下吧。”  
肖战往教室里扫了一眼，看见靠窗最后一排还有一个位置，便往那里走了过去。而正在玩手机的王一博却根本没有察觉他的靠近。  
“你好同学，我可以坐在这里吗？”  
刚刚还在教室门口的声音一下走到了王一博身边，吓得他一激灵。可仔细回想起来那个人的声音，温柔的像四月时把柳絮吹动得漫天飞舞的和煦春风，却又似烈火骄阳的盛夏傍晚里的徐徐吹来的清风。那声音就像风一样吹进了这个正低着头的少年的心里，让他忍不住想抬头看看是什么样的人能够如此温柔。  
王一博慢慢地把手机放进校裤兜里缓缓地抬起头，早晨八九点中的太阳不像正午时那样刺眼，是暖暖的，和煦的。王一博顺着阳光抬起头来，看见肖战脸上笑起来的微微显露的小括弧以及那一双明亮又清澈的眼睛，笑起来时还有弯弯地弧度。他的心脏突然就加快了跳动的速度，感觉手臂里的血液都在往手掌上急速流动，麻酥酥的。  
此时一阵风吹过并将教室窗边的蓝色窗帘飘了起来，一瞬间将靠窗最后一排两个位置的少年包围在内。此时的阳光比从刚才帘子缝隙里的刺眼了一些，这让王一博只能虚着眼打量着眼前这个在刺眼的阳光下依旧能够保持笑眼的少年。王一博正要开口，但却感觉所有话一下堵在了嗓子眼。时间仿佛就这么凝固在了这里。  
肖战见眼前这个好像没睡醒的男孩没听见他的话，于是他又微笑着重复了一遍：“同学，我可以当你的同桌吗？”  
风吹过后，窗帘眼看就要贴近两个人的脸颊与后背。王一博伸出左手一抓将窗帘从两人头顶带过然后甩到窗户最左边，再回过头并且拉开凳子对肖战说道：“坐吧。” “坐吧，”依旧是毫无感情的两个字。 肖战坐下后，把书包放到面前开始低着头整理。他丝毫没有注意到隔壁桌的少年正用左手撑着脑袋盯着他。旁边的王一博就这样静静的看着他，看着初秋早晨的阳光洒到这个男孩的侧脸暖黄的阳光照映在他的脸上，就像看着一幅暖色调的油画。此时，黑板上面的钟的分针恰好指在了九点零五分。 9月1日，九点零五分，是他对他动心的那一分。


End file.
